


Sticky Situation: Sticky Fingers

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [31]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Two lovely ladies reward our friendly neighborhood web slinger after an attack. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on July 24th, 2019.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Darcy Lewis/Jane Foster, peter parker/jane foster
Series: A Sticky Situation [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Sticky Fingers

**Sticky Fingers(Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**

* * *

******  
**

Two women in particular waited in a safe place after an incident where one of the crazed criminals of New York City attacked them. Jane Foster put her hands in her lap. Darcy Lewis, less calm about the situation, sprang to her feet and paced back and forth, looking very flustered about the entire situation.

“You two ladies alright?”

Both of them turned and looked towards their savior, the one and only Spider-Man. Darcy stopped pacing and nodding, although Jane was the one who spoke in this particular situation. 

“Yes, thank you,” Jane said. “So, is he...the Vulture…..”

“Yes,” Spider-Man said. “The two of you could….”

Darcy threw her arms around Spider-Man which surprised the web slinger. He could feel her ample breasts pressed up against his chest. Darcy fiddled with the bottom of his mask, and Jane gasped in surprise at what she was doing. Darcy stopped and looked over her shoulder towards Jane.

“Don’t you think the hero deserves a little reward?” Darcy asked. “And I don’t think the reward will be so little for us.”

Darcy pushed her hand down Spider-Man’s pants and wrapped it around his engorged cock. The web slinger shifted his eyes from Darcy lightly rubbing his crotch. Jane could not believe the bold move from her friend or how much she had been turned on.

“How about it, big boy?” Darcy asked. 

“Um, it’s….”

Darcy slipped down the straps of the dress she had been wearing and revealed her large, bra clad breasts. Those fabulous set of knockers hit Spider-Man in the face. Spider-Man edged his mask up and grabbed Darcy’s head before kissing the hell out of her. 

Jane found herself torn between disapproval and need. The need to have a small little piece of Spider-Man for herself. There had been a tiny flare of lust which went off inside of her pussy. She wanted him instantly. 

The two broke away from the kiss, and Darcy, grinning wildly, put her hand on Jane’s backside and pulled her a little bit closer towards them both. 

“Come on, Jane, don’t be a stick in the mud,” Darcy said. “When is it every day we have a nice stud like this ready and willing to go?”

“We should be professional….”

Darcy kissed Jane to silence her protests. Spider-Man viewed it with interest and Jane’s eyes snapped open before she kissed Darcy back.

The two gorgeous women turned their attention towards Spider-Man and had an interest in his thick, throbbing cock. They pulled it completely out of his pants. Jane clasped it between her fingers and stroked it suddenly. 

“Boy, are you a big boy,” Jane said. “Thought you were a bit younger….Spider-Man, indeed.”

“Who cares how old he is, he’s not going to tell anyone, especially when he’s getting laid by two gorgeous women,” Darcy said. “Are you honey?”

“For the record I’m...oooh god.”

The final loss for words happened, with Darcy dropping to the ground and taking Spider-Man’s balls into her hand and sucking on them hard. She had a mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Each of those throbbing balls pushed all the way into Darcy’s mouth and she made several loud sounds when working over them.

Not to be outdone, Jane slipped the length all the way down her throat and engorged herself on the thick, savory prick. She formed a ring of salvia around his tool when edging it all the way down her throat. Jane looked up into the eyes of the handsome man, sucking, slurping, just pleasuring his length all over. 

The two beauties played with his cock and balls. Spider-Man could feel a rumbling deep inside of them, about ready to pop out. Not that they gave him any room to breath. Darcy especially attacked him with a renewed fever, sucking and slurping him very loudly. 

“Closer,” Spider-Man said. 

Darcy popped those balls into her mouth and pleasured him the loudest possible. Oh, yes, it was very good to have him all the way into her throat in the best possible way. She made a hell of a racket when sucking on his big, throbbing balls and Jane did likewise on his big cock.

Spider-Man popped his length into the back of Jane’s head. 

“I’m close.”

Jane understood him the first time and wrapped her lips around him to suck on his big cock. One more push and Spider-Man impacted the back of her throat with his cum. It started with with a very slight trickle and ended with a flood of cream down her throat. 

The two lovely ladies pulled away and licked Spider-Man’s cock. It still twitched, especially when the two made out and shared Spider-Man’s cum between them. Jane grabbed Darcy’s head and forced her down.

The two lovely ladies took Spider-Man by the hand and they crossed the next room.

“Glad this is a hotel and there isn’t a bed too far away,” Darcy said. “So, are you going to rock our night?”

Spider-Man only responded by pinning Darcy to the bed and removing her underwear. Her nice breasts came out and Spider-Man laid on top of her and sucked her tits. Darcy Lewis grabbed onto the back of her soon to be lovers head and encouraged him, with his thick cock grinding up against him.

Jane hiked up her dress and pulled down her panties. From the distance, Spider-Man got a good look at her wet pussy and nice tight ass. However, Darcy wrapped her legs around Spider-Man and pushed him a little bit further in. The length edged closer to her. 

“Fuck me hard.”

Spider-Man adjusted himself and drove himself down into Darcy. The force caused her breasts to smack him in the face. Spider-Man cradled them and cupped them.

“Such lovely tits.”

“I know right, got a good deal on them from birth,” Darcy cooed in his ear. “Suck them, babe, suck them.”

Spider-Man pressed down onto her breasts, squeezing them hard. He reached over with his free hand and helped the lovely Doctor Foster out, fingering her to a very intense orgasm. Spider-Man pulled out and Darcy sucked Spider-Man’s fingers of her lovely friend’s juices. 

Darcy closed her eyes. Every inch of the web slinger’s organ lit her up inside. His balls, bloated and heavy, swung down and hit her. She could hardly, hardly keep her head up above the water. Being fucked by a super hero, oh you better believe Darcy would remember this one for a very long time. He shoved all the way inside, stretching out her tight pussy. Multiple thrusts until Spider-Man finished riding her to the edge.

The edge hit Darcy and she clutched him with her walls. Darcy’s insides, milking away at Spider-Man, pushed him all the way to the breaking point. He landed on her, balls slapping her hard with every thrust. 

“Keep at it, keep thrusting, that’s it, I want more,” Darcy breathed in his ear. “Fuck me until I can’t think straight any more!”

Spider-Man obliged the lovely lady, driving his big throbbing cock inside of her body. He rode her to one of the most magnificent orgasms possible. She grabbed onto his head, screaming, and Spider-Man dove down, sucking on her breasts to make her really cum.

Darcy blacked out for a minute. Spider-Man pulled out of her. Jane on the other hand, crawled over. She observed the pool of juices flowing out of Darcy’s cunt and shook her head.

“Always have to clean up the mess.”

Jane spread Darcy’s legs and dove down between them. Spider-Man put himself between her own thighs and the tip of his cock came close to him. Jane wanted Spider-Man inside of her. Consequences for later, she would sort them out in the morning, she just wanted to be fucked good and hard.

Spider-Man slammed into the lovely doctor. Jane’s tight cunt, squeezing down onto him, flexed around his stiff organ. The web slinger, pushing all the way against her body, thrust as hard as possible. His balls, smacked down and hit Jane in all of the right places.

“That’s good, that’s very good,” Spider-Man breathed in Jane’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Jane clutched around Spider-Man’s tool and her juices just oozed around him. Bottoming out around Spider-Man, Jane pushed all the way down onto him. She now felt determined to milk every last drop of savory cum out of Spider-Man’s large, bloated balls.

The web slinger edged closer to the breaking point. Jane’s tight pussy, grabbing down onto him, released him over and over again. An endless series of thrusts brought him closer to the edge and closer to the breaking point. The flare up in his loins increased with Spider-Man taxing himself with multiple thrusts inside of her. 

“Almost there,” Spider-Man breathed.

Jane clamped down onto him hard. She peered over her shoulder, almost daring him to cum inside of her. Spider-Man bottomed out inside of her and she could feel a build up and release on herself.

With Jane’s pussy clenching and milking him, Spider-Man let loose and fired inside of her. Jane’s wet pussy clutched down onto him and milked Spider-Man. Every single last drop from his balls fired all the way into Jane and flooded her pussy with endless thrusts.

“Good things she’s responsible enough to be on the pill,” Darcy said. “You are, right?”

This conversation had been halted by Jane’s pussy, overflowing with the thickest, juiciest cum, every as she laid on the bed, after leaving Darcy’s legs. Darcy bolted up. 

It would take a good meal to get her out of bed and Darcy started feasting on Jane’s lips. The slurping earned Darcy a large cock rubbing against her back. 

The not so itsy bitsy little spider would slide his cock into her pussy. In went the cock and caused Darcy’s cunt to ooze her cum out. Or something, she could not come up with anything more creative in the state of being fucked silly.

Spider-Man wondered how he got himself into these situations. In this case, he would just roll with it. 

**End.**


End file.
